


Sanctuary

by MsAndrogyny



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAndrogyny/pseuds/MsAndrogyny
Summary: Frank loved this room. It was his peace and quiet, his sanctuary, his escape.Or: The one where Frank is mulling things over by himself and comes to new conclusions.





	Sanctuary

 

 

It was the smell of the books, the way the hardwood floor creaked as he walked around, the warmth of the fire, the comfort of the chairs, the ladders that were up against the bookshelves, the ceiling-to-floor windows that looked out over the back garden, the soft rug, the silence, the peace and quiet, the many doors to different worlds and realms sitting on the shelves that made this room Frank’s sanctuary.  
  
It wasn’t something he’d ever be able to give up. This room was his and his alone and it was the only room that was completely his. Gerard knew that, respected that, had a room of his own. A room splattered with paint, with a sturdy desk, fountain pens, an easel, stool, paints, pencils, comics and a record player. That was Gee’s sanctuary. His room. His peace and quiet. His world away from the world. His home within his home. His escape.  
  
Much like Frank sometimes needed an escape from the world, from himself, from his racing thoughts, his worries and cares. Sometimes he just needed to sit down on the comfortable chairs or climb up onto the ladders, let his fingers run over the spines of the many books or flip their pages to take in their scent. Sometimes he needed to just look outside and do nothing but stare at the beautiful tree, at the freshly cut grass, the rose bushes. Other times he’d spent hours sitting on the soft rug in front of the fire, watching the flames dance and lick at the wood inside the fireplace. He particularly loved doing so in the winter, though he had to admit he preferred to curl up against Gerard instead of sitting here by himself. Both of them holding a mug of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows floating on the surface while watching the flames dance around.  
  
Those were the only marshmallows Frank liked. The mini ones in his cereal or hot chocolate. And he loved it even more to share them with Gee. He loved watching the man’s eyes light up whenever Frank took one of the mini marshmallows from his hot chocolate only to hold it out to Gee. Loved the way Gee would wrap his lips around Frank’s fingers to take the marshmallow from him. Loved the way Gee would kiss him and thank him. Loved it even more when that kiss turned into lovemaking on the soft rug and forgotten mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the floor.  
  
Frank looked around the room.  
  
Huh. Maybe this wasn’t _his_ room after all. Maybe this room, like all other rooms in the house, was _theirs_. Every room except for Gerard’s, of course. Though that wasn’t entirely true either, because Frank had spent enough time in the paint-splattered room full of art supplies while watching Gee create to the sound of calming music and the smell of burning sage.  
  
So maybe they didn’t have their own rooms after all. Maybe it was all theirs. Maybe Frank didn’t need his own room. Maybe what made his room his was the way Gerard would hug him close on the soft rug and maybe what made Gerard’s room Gerard’s was the way Frank would watch his every movement as he created.   
  
Frank smiled as he walked over the creaking hardwood floor to the bookshelves to run his fingers over the spines. Frank loved this room. It was his peace and quiet, his sanctuary, his escape.


End file.
